Goku's Sacrifice
by Jitterbug15
Summary: Really bad at summaries so just R&R telling me your opinions on my story, hope you enjoy


**Here's a quick one-shot that I thought up of while watching DBZ "Freiza Saga" here's a one-shot of the battle between Freiza and Goku but a change of outcomes**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review, tell me what you think, and now onto the story ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Freiza smirked at the Saiyan, who stood below him grunting. <em>'This pitiful fool actually thinks he can beat me' <em>Freiza thought angrily to himself.

Freiza glared down and watched the Saiyan, Goku was shaking with anger, both of his fists were clenched, and Freiza noticed the veins in his muscle stand out more than usual. Freiza smirked to himself

_'Probably upset because I killed that bald friend of his.'_

The alien laughed to himself at the memory of the pathetic human squirming like a worm as he was lifted into the air and blown to bits by none only then himself

_'I have no times for weaklings like these, if this Saiyan continued to bore me, then I will soon have to end this'_

"Give me a fight to remember Saiyan ape" Freiza murmured. At the thought of killing the Saiyan Freiza liked his now chapped lips and continued to watch the Saiyan that stood below him.

To Freiza's surprise the Saiyan began to scream, howling at the top of his lung. Frightening Freiza, he flinched back.

_'What is the monkey doing?'_

Freiza observed, half in confusion half in excitement as his energy spiked tremendously. The alien smirked,

''So it seems you still have a bit of fight left in you huh?'' Freiza shouted down to the Saiyan. Goku payed no attention to Freiza and continued spiking his energy. Freiza watched as Goku's head flung backward, the Saiyan's his hair suddenly turned the color gold, and a golden aura appeared around his body and shot out in small burst of energy. Goku turned to Freiza, glaring at him enraged.

Freiza's eyes widened at what he had just witnessed, what seemed like a sort of Saiyan transformation _'What is this Saiyan doing? The Saiyan race can only transform into great apes'_

Freiza watched in a trance as the Saiyan gave another huge yell, and a final strong burst of energy, causing a surge of wind to whip through the air. The strong wind lashed out and this forced Freiza to cover his eyes. Goku smiled in triumph as he saw the look on Freiza's face.

_'Finally this monster will see what I'm made of, I haven't even begun to show you my power, just wait.' _

Goku glared at Freiza, who was now slowly approaching him, still gazing at him with caution. Freiza lowered himself in front of Goku and began laughing at the Goku, the Saiyan scowled and placed himself in a fighting stance, watching the dirty white alien with attentiveness.

"You think you can beat me with that little power up, please I can still beat you effortlessly." Goku said nothing but smirked at Freiza.

"You think so? Are you sure you can beat a Super Saiyan?" Freiza flinched back in shock, Goku chortled softly to himself. "Yes Freiza, I've become the very thing you've feared, the legendary Super Saiyan"

_'Not this nonsense again.' _Freiza straightened up grinning at Goku "You still stand no chance against me Saiyan" Goku felt a bead of sweat formed at his brows, and slid into his eyes.

_'I've got to be careful against him, I can't afford to mess up' _Goku thought to himself, still glaring at Freiza.

"I don't do I?" Freiza chuckled again crossing his arms across his chest, and turning his side toward Goku.

"No, you stand no chance, and your dreaming if you think you can defeat me, you'll need much more power to defeat the likes of me"

Goku trembled as he felt Freiza's power, it was almost as if his energy had no end, almost infinite.

"For all my friends Freiza, and all the people you have hurt, I will...defeat you!" Freiza continued smiling.

"You will, will you? Well I suppose I'll have to see what you've got monkey" Goku's body shook, another course of anger ran through him as he recalled Krillin his best friend, being killed by the monster that stood in front of him.

_'I will avenge you Krillin, and defend my home Earth, if I don't defeat this monster he'll only kill more people, I can't lose this fight.'_

Goku clenched his fist and began raising his energy even higher, causing the golden aura around him to spread outward even further. Goku kicked his right foot into the ground, launching himself toward Freiza.

Freiza did not move an inch, and Goku punched him square in the face.

Goku's punch was stronger than Freiza had expected, and unprepared Freiza was flung backward. Goku frowned and watched as the alien recovered and floated in the air, his arms still crossed across his chest.

"Is that all you've got?" He shouted from in the air. Freiza grinned "My Turn Saiyan."

Freiza transported behind Goku punching him in the sole of his back, Goku was thrown forward landing face first onto the ground. Goku recovered immediately, pushing himself up from the ground launching himself toward into the air.

Goku powered up his energy in the palm of his hands, a blue aura issued from them.

"_KA-ME-HA-ME...HAAAAA!" _The blast shot straight down toward Freiza, the alien only held his palms out and shot out a purple ki blast, the second blast collided with Goku's, the Saiyan frowned putting as much energy in the blast as he could, trying to push back Freiza's attack.

Goku felt his attack being pushed back more and more. _'How can someone be this powerful, even after I've turned into a Super Saiyan?'_ Goku could no longer hold off Freiza's attack, Goku swerved to the right dodging his rebounded attack.

Goku gazed down at Freiza as he flew upward toward him smirking at Goku

"You still think your a match for me?"

Goku trembled he felt the beads of sweat slide down his face _'I have to fight with all my strength, I can't risk holding back any power'_

Goku transported behind Freiza and punched at the back of his head but hit thin air, he felt Freiza's energy and shot toward him throwing a flow of combinations at Freiza with all his might.

Freiza dodged the attacks effortlessly chuckling at Goku's pitiful attempts. Freiza suddenly transported above Goku, the Saiyan shot into the air after Freiza, but the alien was too fast for him and grabbed his ankle with his tail. And without hesitating launched Goku back to the ground.

Goku lay on the ground the wind knocked out of him, barely able to breath.

"Is his power really this greater than mine?" Goku whispered to himself, he panted trying to catch his breath but he found he could barely do even that.

He heard Freiza land next to him "you pathetic weaklin, you have no chance against me when will you realize this?" Freiza grabbed Goku around the neck with his tail, tightening it until he was constricting the air from Goku.

The Saiyan struggled against Freiza pulling at his tail, Freiza only laughed at the Saiyan's attempts to free himself. Goku strength begin to fail him, and his hands fell limply to his side.

Freiza lightened up his grip, and Goku began gasping in air he was allowed but was cut short as Freiza plunged his knee into the sole of his back. Goku's body lurched forward, blood sprayed out of his mouth.

Freiza dropped him to the ground his eyes gleamed with blood lust at the sight of the Saiyan trying to crawl away from Freiza.

The alien walked toward the nearly defeated Saiyan taking his time with approaching Goku when he stood over Goku, Freiza grabbed him by the head and felt again Goku struggle punching at him at various parts of his body.

Freiza took the blows with no effect and before Goku could even blink his eyes he snapped his neck.

There was a moment of a pause and then Goku fell away from Freiza every bit of life gone, his golden aura disappeared, and his hair turned back to it's natural spiky, black color.

Freiza smirked and kicked Goku's body away from him "That'll teach you, say hi to your friend for me" Freiza looked around at Namek, and took to the air flying away to escape from the vanishing planet.

"Nice power, but still not enough for me Super Saiyan"

Freiza spat the last words out and laughed at the thought that he was ever afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan, Freiza looked down at Planet Namek.

_'Looks as if I don't have much time left to get off this planet, I've got to hurry or else I'll get caught in the explosion.' _

Freiza increased his power, and sped through the air "I should be able to get off the planet using one of the Ginyu forces space pods, hopefully they haven't been destroyed." Freiza began feeling a bit nervous as the distant sounds of explosions that issued through the air, _'I'm not sure if I could survive the explosion, not after the fight with the Saiyan.'_

Unfortunately the fight with Goku had lasted longer than he had expected, and he had taken more damage than he thought he would. Freiza thought back to the strange ball of energy Goku had used against him.

_'Too many close calls' _Freiza scowled himself.

Freiza scanned the terrain for the pods he would use to escape, Freiza spun around looking for the pods, he began to feel nervous until he spotted his ship, and the Ginyu Pods directly next to it.

Freiza smiled and shot toward the pod. Freiza opened up the pod and set the directions to Earth.

"I'll show those pathetic earthlings" he grinned and leaped into the pod, the door closing behind him. Freiza closed his eyes and bowed his head in silence. He smiled to himself.

"Once I've destroyed that pathetic planet called Earth, I'll head back to my home Planet-" _**BANG!**_

Freiza was in the middle of his sentence when he was interrupted by a loud bang, the pod had gone from and upward direction, directly downward.

Freiza spotted the flames issuing from the pod's side.

Freiza gasped but shot out of the pod and into the air, Freiza watched in despair as the pod hit the ground and exploded on contact.

"What in the hell? Why did the damn pod explode?" Freiza looked around suspiciously, the alien shot back in the direction of his space ship, and to the Ginyu force's pods.

Freiza approached the pods but jumped back at the sight of the flames, the four space pods were all on fire.

"W-What's happened to...the pods?" Freiza continued gazing at the four destroyed pods "How could this have happened?"

"I think you know how, don't you?" before Freiza could react to the voice that he had heard behind him he was kicked in the back of his head and flung forward face first. Freiza rubbed the spot where he had been hit, growling he pushed himself back up from the ground groggily.

The alien looked up, and was given the sight of Goku who stood in front of him. Goku was no longer wearing his Gi top which had been torn off as a result of the fight, and his pants were now a tattered mess, Freiza gaped at the Saiyan.

"_WHAT! _How can you be alive? I snapped your neck" Goku smirked at Freiza, only annoying the alien further.

"Should have made sure you finished the job Freiza, luckily I discovered a Senzu bean that must have fallen into my boot on my way to Namek, I was fortunately able to eat it before I died" Freiza still gaped at the Saiyan.

Goku chuckled shaking his head "And unluckily for you whenever a Saiyan recovers from near death, their power increases tons full" Freiza's clenched his fist, his body shook with anger.

_'That's impossible he can't be alive' _Freiza powered up his energy and began shooting ki blasts at Goku. The Saiyan did not move and absorbed each hit, once the smoke from the blasts cleared Goku stood in the same spot motionless.

Goku glared at Freiza, his golden aura giving out small bursts.

"You can't beat me Freiza, not now" Goku did not so much as pause and shot toward Freiza punching him into the air.

Goku appeared above him and kneed him roughly in the stomach, he grabbed the alien by the neck and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Freiza was unable to recover and was forced to take each blow, Goku let go of him and brought both of his fists down onto his head sending him back toward the ground.

Freiza crashed into the ground, creating a large crater to appear, and bits of rocks to fly into the air. Freiza jumped back up into the air searching for Goku, but there was no sign of him.

_'Where could that damn Saiyan be?'_

"Even if you defeat me you'll never get off this planet alive monkey" Goku suddenly appeared behind Freiza, and grabbed him in a headlock. Freiza noticed he was grinning

"I don't intend on leaving this planet Freiza, I'm going to make sure you die"

Freiza struggled against Goku's grip, but could not release himself.

"You fool, let me go and we can get off this planet together, I promise I'll change my evil ways" Goku frowned tightening his grip on Freiza who gasped, gulping for air.

"And why can I trust you? No we go together"

Freiza could hear the explosions intensify, the planet violently shook. Freiza scratched at the Saiyan's arms but knew it was useless.

"Think about your son Goku" Goku loosened his grip a bit, but still not enough for to escape.

"He'll be fine without me, and this is the only way to save him"

Freiza realized it was now too late to escape the exploding planet. Namek gave a mighty shake, and another explosion, the core finally giving way and blew up, causing a bright light to engulf Freiza and Goku's figure.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH Goku Dies:O just kidding we all know he'll be brought back, everyone in DBZ is just waiting to be brought back from the dead lol, so Review and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think of the story, as I am currently working hard to improve my writing skills. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW^_^<strong>


End file.
